runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Wrath of Chaos
|Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = reunified redesigned as Wrath of Chaos - - present |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = #Quintonsung |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 108, 13, 155 |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = Red |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = 50+ Combat or 50+ Ranged or 50+ Magic |Row 7 title = Website |Row 7 info = The Wrath |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} History Early Days (2005-2007) Often called the "Good Ol' Days" or "Classical Era" by the old founding members, the roots of the Wrath of Chaos clan trace back to mid-2005, although some sources date it as earlier. At the time, it was unnamed, and simply called "the Clan" among the members. The clan was extraordinarily small, and only contained 3 or 4 members. The clan did not plan on further expansion. Throughout 2006 and 2007, the clan went on several trips and adventures to the Wilderness, the Varrock Dungeon, and other places. However, as the players began to get caught up with other activities, the clan died out. Geek Clan Era (2008) In mid/early-2008, the members were reunified and created the Geek Clan. This was a period of initial growth for the clan. There were approximately 7 players when the clan was reunified with new recruits. During this time, there was much activity within the clan. Many events took place, almost always weekly. However, there was not much recruitment. There were occasional clashes within the clan, but it was often solved with satrical jokes. Also during this time, the small Geek Clan defeated a much more powerful clan in a pre-anticipated Clan War with Knight Lady. This has continued a rivalry with the Geek/Wrath Clan and Knight Lady. In July 2008, the Clan decided to grow over the summer and have a complete redesign, and to look more "Deadly" and "Agressive". Wrath of Chaos (2008) The Clan began to have major revamping over the Summer that year. There were many players pouring in, and many events took place. The more agressive look to the clan brought some attention, and, by September 2008, the redesign is considered to be partially or almost complete. The clan members think that as the Wrath of Chaos, a new horizon and a new era is ahead. Wrath of Chaos (2009) Following a new clan site up in late January 2009, the clan was set up for greatness. The number of events have been doubled, and the clan average level was boosted up to roughly 80. The clan has caught the eye of several higher leveled people, the majority of which are in their level 90s or higher. Stronger than ever, the clan has rapidly grown and has deemed almost unstoppable in Clan Wars and PKing. Fun events, such as cabbage bombing and playing hide and seek were introduced and is enjoyed greatly by all members. Other things, such as the occasional Revenant Hunt and Cockroach Controlling has increased morale and the overall happiness in the clan. This drastic change to many more events and a closer community was caused by a new website system which allowed anyone to make an event. Category:Clans Category:Wrath of Chaos Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans